jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery the Warrior (series)
Avery the Warrior 'is a action-adventure game series developed by JeremySoft. It's success led to new games, TV series, films, books, a comic adaption, a online game that is soon set to close down and to be followed by its console successor and recently, a musical based on the franchise. The film adaption was released on February 19, 2016 and was a critical and commercial success. Info ''Coming soon! Characters Heroes * '''Avery - Avery is a 16-years-old teenage warrior girl. She is Camey's love interest. * 'Camey '- Camey is a 16-years-old teenage warrior boy. He is Avery's best friend and boyfriend. * 'Bellona '- Bellona is a 17-years-old teenage warrior girl. She is Avery and Camey's best friend. More coming soon! Villains Coming soon! History Coming soon! Games Main Series * ''Avery the Warrior'' (NES, Master System, and Atari 7800; 1986) * ''Avery the Warrior 2: Evil Revenge'' (NES, Master System; 1988) * ''Avery the Warrior 3: Journey to the Lost Castle'' (Genesis, Amiga; 1990) * ''Avery: Kingdom Chaos'' (SNES, Genesis, Sega CD; 1993) * ''Avery the Warrior 3D: The Castle Rampage'' (Saturn, 3DO, Atari Jaguar, PS1; 1995) * ''Avery: The Tales of the Past'' (JeremyVast, Dreamcast, N64, PS1, PC; 1999) * ''Avery: Rise of the Shadow'' (JeremyVast, GameCube, Xbox, PS2, PC; 2002) * ''Avery: The Secret Rescue'' (JeremyVast, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, PS2, PC; 2004) * ''Avery the Warrior Legends: Legend of the Crystal'' (Nintendo DS, PSP; 2009) * ''Avery: Battle at Kingdom'' (Jeremy Z60, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PC; 2011) * ''Avery: Legend Rise Up'' (Wii U, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4; 2013) * ''Avery the Warrior: The Past of Wild'' (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, Xbox 360 PS4, PS3, Wii U, Wii, 3DS, PC; 2014) * ''Avery the Warrior: Return of the Lost Castle'' (PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Wii U, 3DS, PC; 2016) * ''Avery: The Castle Adventures'' (PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC; 2018) Spin-Off Series * ''Avery's Game Boy Journey'' (Game Boy; 1989) * ''Avery: The Castle of Dragon'' (Game Boy, Game Gear; 1991) * ''Avery: The Path of Warrior'' (SNES, Game Boy, Genesis, Sega CD, Game Gear, Atari Jaguar; 1994) * ''Avery: Attack of the Dragon'' (Game Boy, Game Gear; 1996) * [[JeremySoft All-Star Jam!|''JeremySoft All-Star Jam!]] (PS1, Saturn; 1996) * [[Avery: Warrior Arena|''Avery: Warrior Arena]] (PS1, Saturn, N64, PC; 1997) * ''Bellona: The Great Kingdom'' (PS1, N64, Game Boy Color, PC; 1998) * ''Avery: The Lost Tales'' (Game Boy Color; 2000) * ''Bellona's Castle Rescue'' (JeremyVast, GameCube, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, PS2, PC; 2001) * ''Avery: The Return to the Lost Castle'' (Game Boy Advance; 2002) * ''Avery: The Great Quest'' (Game Boy Advance; 2003) * ''Avery: The Shadow Return'' (Nintendo DS; 2005) * ''JeremySoft All-Star Tennis'' (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, Wii, Nintendo DS; 2007) * ''JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight'' (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC; 2008) * ''Avery & Camey'' (Nintendo 3DS; 2012) * ''JeremyWorks All-Star Creator'' (Wii U; 2013) * ''JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Mayhem'' (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, PS3, PSVita, Wii U, 3DS, PC; 2015) * ''Bellona: Group Forces'' (Nintendo 3DS, PSVita; 2015) * ''JeremyWorks All-Star Quest'' (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, PS3, PSVita, Wii U, 3DS, PC; 2016) * ''Avery the Warrior + Legend World: Legend Heroes Untie'' (Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, PC; 2017) * ''JeremyWorks All-Star Maker'' (Nintendo Switch; 2018) * [[JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown!|''JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown!]] (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, PC; 2017) Remakes * [[Avery the Warrior DS|''Avery the Warrior DS]] (Nintendo DS; 2005) (remake to Avery the Warrior 3D: The Castle Rampage) * Avery the Warrior 3D (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One and Nintendo 3DS, 2016) (remake to the original game) ** Avery: Legendary Collection (Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, PS4, 3DS, and PC; 2016) (The Nintendo Switch version were released on March 2017) (April 2016) (DLC to Avery the Warrior 3D) * Avery the Warrior 3D: Reunited (2019) (Jeremy Neptune, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC, and PlayStation 4) (remake to the 1995 game) Online Game in 2011, JeremySoft opened servers to Avery the Warrior Online. In 2017, servers for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 were closed, with the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Funcom, PC and Mobile servers currently running. On Febuary 5, 2019, JeremySoft and Daybreak confirmed that the servers for the game will close down by July 31, 2019 and will receive a successor for the consoles. Other media Television Animated * ''Avery the Warrior'' (1991-1995, produced by Amblin Television and Universal Cartoon Studios) * ''The Chronicles of Avery the Warrior'' (2004-2008, produced by JeremySoft Animation) * ''Avery the Warrior: The Returning'' (2017-present, produced by JeremySoft Animation, Amblin Animation, and Universal Animation Studios) Live-Action * ''The Warrior Girl'' (2018-present, produced by Red Media, Amblin Television and Universal Television) Film * ''Avery the Warrior'' (2016, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, Amblin Animation, and Amblin Entertainment) * Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey (2019, produced by Universal Pictures, JeremySoft Animation, Amblin Animation, and Amblin Entertainment) Books Comics Main article(s): Avery the Warrior (comic book series) Archie Comics had the rights to adapt Avery the Warrior to a comic series. Novels Coming soon! Junior Books Coming soon! Others Coming soon! Appearances in other media Video games Coming soon! Musical in 2011, JeremySoft announced a musical based on the franchise. The musical was titled ''Avery the Warrior: The Musical''. Cancelled projects Main article(s): Avery the Warrior/Cancelled projects Celebrations * Avery the Warrior: Celebrating 10 Years (1996) * Avery the Warrior: Celebrating 15 Years (2001) * Avery: 20th Anniversary (2006) * Avery: 25th Anniversary (2011) * Happy 30 Years: Avery the Warrior (2016) * Happy 35 Years: Avery the Warrior (2021) Merchandise Main article(s): Avery the Warrior/Merchandise '' Legacy The ''Avery the Warrior ''characters appeared on the JeremySoft poster, along with other JeremySoft series, and there were ''Avery the Warrior ''shirts being produced, one famous one was the SoL symbol being made back in 2003. ''Avery the Warrior ''has made several cameos in Fox's adult animated sitcoms ''The Simpsons, Futurama and Bob's Burgers,'' Red Ball Animation's ''The School World,'' Cartoon Network/Williams Street's ''Robot Chicken and Comedy Central's Drawn Together, but not in Fox's Family Guy, Comedy Central's South Park and other adult shows. Avery the Warrior ''was parodied on MAD, Robot Chicken, and others. LEGO Theme ''Main article(s): LEGO Avery the Warrior Creepypastas * Avery.exe * Bellona.jpeg Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game